


Your Remorse Hasn't Fallen On Deaf Ears

by Uma_Thurman



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uma_Thurman/pseuds/Uma_Thurman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Patrick's town was unpleasant in many ways. Children and young people  were treated poorly, if someone did anything wrong the whole town took it upon themselves to mistreat that person. If it was major though, the punishments that could be inflicted were terrible.  Though by far the worst thing about the town was the monthly sacrifices, to the witch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Remorse Hasn't Fallen On Deaf Ears

Patrick's town was unpleasant in many ways. Children and young people were treated poorly, if someone did anything wrong the whole town took it upon themselves to mistreat that person. If it was major though, the punishments that could be inflicted were terrible. Though by far the worst thing about the town was the monthly sacrifices, to the witch.

Everyone knew about the witch, how he lived in the deepest, darkest part of the forest, where no one dared to go. Visits from the witch were dreaded, and feared nearly all the time, however rare they were. The monthly sacrifices were also a thing to be dreaded. Once a month, on the full moon, a young man or woman would be dragged into the forest and tied to a large dead oak tree in the middle of. No one knew what happened to them, just that by morning they would be gone, leaving only the rope neatly coiled and a single lock of hair.

 

The young man or woman had usually, done something the village elders deem unacceptable. This could range from absolutely anything from killing someone to simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

 

That's why Patrick was currently tied to a tree, bleeding out through a head wound and slipping in and out of consciousness. He was out in town, no more than seven minutes after curfew, when the village sheriff had found him and hit him over the head with a rock. He had been kept in the single cell at the sheriffs office for four days without food or water. It was a miracle he had survived this long, he had spent the better part of the week unconscious and without treatment.

 

Now he was going to die.

 

The witch was going to kill him and Patrick would be glad.

 

He would finally be free from that damned village he was stuck in after his mother died. His world went black and the last thing he saw the moon clearing the trees.

 

* * *

 

 

When he woke, there was a damp cloth on his forehead. He was in a warm bed with fluffy pillows and blankets tucked up to his chin.

The room had talismans and charms and herbs and spices and potions lining the walls and ceilings.

 

There was a man sat on the end of the bed, with dark features and a bright smile that shone in his eyes.

 

Patrick knew he was going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, this is mega short, I might carry on with this if people want me to, but I honestly don't think people will. If I do though, chapters would be a lot longer.


End file.
